


My name Is castiel

by MrsCastielNovak93



Series: Diary of a Winchester [2]
Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, love/sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel writes a confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name Is castiel

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy part two

>Um...This is my first time writing on paper. or rather writing at all...so bear with me. I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord. Dean actually told me about this journal writing stuff and keeping this book secret from others. For my eyes only he said. Thinking of Dean. He sometimes thinks I don't see the way he stares at me with longing or that he isn't secretly harboring some not so 'platonic' feelings. I think he's to afraid to tell me, so he won't. I completely understand. He has lost everyone he's ever gotten close to. I think you would describe it as emotionally-constipated. But his teasing and awkwardness when he's around me is so cute and makes my tummy flutter.

At first saving him was just a mission, but as the years past and we went through so many hardships like soldiers in war we have become inseparable. If I had to save him I again, I would in a heart beat just so I could hold him close and let him know he wasn't alone. I like how his green eyes ,like green waves of grass at high noon, wash over me drinking in my image. I love his rare smile that lights up his eyes. His sarcasm (even if I don't always get it) is annoyingly endearing and the rare moments when he laughs I store the sound in my mind so I would never forget it. For it rarely occurs. He is my heaven now. Forget the angels, GOD, the holy order, even forget fate and destiny. Dean is where I have always belonged. 

At times when he's looking at me I gaze at his lips and something quivers in me, an urge to kiss that snarky mouth of his. A kiss that burns into ones soul, and takes ones breath away. A kiss that lingers even after they have let go. a kiss that burns into the memory. Dean taught this stuck up, heartless, soulless dick of angel to feel emotions, free will and what it means to be human. I fell for Dean in every way an angel can fall for someone. I want to kiss him but he might not reciprocate it. I might ruin the friendship we built together. He might not love me the way I want him to. What if I'm (what's the word humans use?)" Friend-zoned? I'll wait for Dean to make the first move. yeah, that sounds reasonable. safer. Until then I'll love Dean in secret.

-Castiel, Angel of the Lord


End file.
